classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Orks
The Orks are a barbaric race of goblin-like creatures which, as described by numerous Alliance soldiers who have survived battles with them are "crude, savage, and warlike." Despite this, they may be the most prominent race in the Milky Way galaxy due to the numerous worlds they possess. However, this mass civilization is split into numerous empires, often warring with each other when not warring with other races. Fears that the Orks will one day take over the entire galaxy have been settled as it was discovered Orks enjoy killing one another as much as they enjoy killing in general. Anatomy Orks are green-skinned and red-blooded, a side effect of their symbiotic physiological and genetic relationship with fungi. Orks are genetically engineered for combat, and quite efficiently so. They are extremely strong, and their squat bodies can withstand immense punishment. This is fortunate since the Painboyz (Ork doctors) operate on a generally nineteenth-century level of surgical knowledge; unlike humans, though, Orks are quite capable of being beheaded, having the head sewn onto a different body, and surviving the experience to fight again. History he Orks were created more than 60 million years ago as a warrior race originally called the Krork by the long-vanished reptilian alien species known as the Old Ones, whom the Orks refer to as the Brain Boyz. The Orks were created by the Brain Boyz to fight off The Reapers during their war with the Protheans that drove them into extinction. After the war ended and the Reapers disappeared, the Ork bloodlust never ceased, and clans (or as the Orks call them "Klaanz") formed to wage war on one another. As new races discovered them and vice versa, some Klaanz united to fight the other race, either beating the race into submission or being wiped out by superior technology or tactics. Culture Orks grow all through their lives; the effect is particularly notable in successful Orks. As the Ork survives combats and wins trophies, the respect of other Orks will produce in him an effect somewhat similar to adolescence in the human male: He puts on muscle, becomes more aggressive and assertive, and generally throws his weight around. If he wins the ensuing challenges to single combat, he may become a Nob, a leader or chieftain of Orks, noticeably larger and tougher than the average Greenskin. Once he begins to grow, an Ork will generally keep getting bigger and stronger until he is beaten by a bigger or more cunning Ork. Orks are thus genetically engineered to be muscular, aggressive, and none too bright. Ones that possess intelligence are either killed at the first sign of higher intelligence, or made into engineers to help build war machines and weaponry for the everlasting war that Orks wage on one another or other species. Religion Orks believe in two major gods -- Gork, who is" brutally kunnin'", and Mork, who is "kunninly brutal", the subtle distinction being that one hits you when you're not looking at him, and the other hits you hard when you are. There is a different mythology sometimes portrayed in which Gork and Mork are the gods of Defense and Attack. Orks can't agree which god plays which role, and debate about this topic, which often erupts into fighting. Currency Orks use their teeth -- or rather, their teef -- as currency. This is quite a natural solution to inflation and income support, as Orks go through teeth in a similar manner to sharks, replacing them quite frequently, and Ork teeth do degrade over time, so it is impossible to hoard them. This keeps prices constant, ensures all Orks have at least some access to money, and allows constant values to be placed on commodities. Military Ork Klaanz are considered entire armies, in which each Klaan has their own assortment of weapons, vehicles, and supplies to wage war for possibly an eternity. Weapons range from melee weapons(hammers, swords, axes, etc) to firearms (which the Orks call "Shootas"), and even vehicles, siege beasts of numerous species, and mechs they call "Killa Kanz" or "Stompaz". Depending on an Ork's rank, an Ork soldier or vehice can possess any variety of weapon or armament ranging from firearms to circular saws. Ork Ranks killakan.jpg|Ork Boyz in battle with a Killa Kan acting as support. Ork_Wargear.jpg|A variety of Ork weaponry $(KGrHqMOKiME3EyHHWE1BN5y-,IE)!~~_35.JPG|An Ork Trukk driving towards the battlefield. *Boyz (Infantry) *Lootas (Commandos) *Burnaz (Flamethrowers) *Shockaz (Shock Gun Troops) *Speed Freekz (Warbike Riders) *Pyluts (Drivers or Mech pilots) *Pain Boy (Medic) *Flyboyz (Jetpack Troops) *Cuttahz (Melee Troops) *Nob (Ork Chieftain) *Warlawrdz (Ork Generals) Category:Species